


Midnight is for Comfort

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 31_days, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the past is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight is for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> February 28, 2009 ~ _We touch, we hold, we keep one another free_  
> Post-series, but AU after chapter 214, since that's all that was released at the time of the writing.

Sometimes it's Fai who wakes in a cold sweat, screaming his own name. He'll shake and shiver for a moment, sitting bolt upright, usually just enough time for Kurogane to blink properly awake before he collapses into a sobbing heap. Kurogane will just look solemn and pull him into his arms, and rock him gently and hum lullabies until he can drift back to sleep.

More rarely, Fai wakes shivering and crying a little already, watching the king he truly loved degenerate into a madman. On those nights, Kurogane sits up and lets Fai bury his face in his lap, and pets golden hair and lets the mage cry for what could have been.

Sometimes it's Kurogane who wakes, eyes snapping open to stare up at the ceiling, heedless of the tears rolling down his cheeks. He never moves, never makes a sound, but somehow Fai always wakes up anyway and pulls him close, whispering about how proud Kurogane's parents would be if they could see him now. Kurogane never quite knows whether or not to believe him, but it helps anyway.

More rarely, Kurogane does wake screaming, but he's always screaming in rage, in horror, reliving a night in a country of acid rain that involved far too much blood and, in hindsight, broken hearts. Those nights, Fai doesn't have to do anything to comfort him, because invariably Kurogane will roll over on top of him and kiss him, and kiss his cheeks and nose but especially his eyelids, both of them, as though he has to remind himself they're both there. And Fai always whispers "Kuro-sama," because that helps, because Fai doesn't hate him anymore, and will always always remind him of that.

But sometimes they wake together, somehow having the same dreams (or at least, dreams about the same thing) on the same nights. Then, they'll just curl up and cling to each other. They don't cry, but they mourn, and the next morning they'll both invariably find reason to open the little handmade box that contains a few shards of glass and a few dozen petals that never wither, just to look.

They can never decide if those dreams are happy or sad.


End file.
